Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is the fifth and final season of Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tracey Sketchit - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Professor Oak - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nurse Joy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Professor Elm - MacDuff (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Ritchie - Scooby Dum (Scooby Doo) * Gary Oak - Astro (The Jetsons) Episodes: # Around the Whirlpool # Fly Me to the Moon # Talkin' It On the Chinchou # A Corsola Caper # Mantine Overboard # Octillery the Outcast # Dueling Heroes # The Perfect Match! # Plant it Now...Diglett Later # Hi Ho Silver...Away! # The Mystery is History # A Parent Trapped! # A Promise is a Promise # Throwing in the Noctowl # Nerves of Steelix! # Bulbasaur...the Ambassador! # Espeon, Not Included # For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! # Extreme Pokémon! # An EGG-siting Adventure! # Hatching a Plan # Dues and Don'ts # Just Waiting on a Friend # A Tyrogue Full of Trouble # Xatu the Future # Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution! # Rage of Innocencd # As Cold as Pryce # Nice Pryce, Baby! # Whichever the Wind Blows # Some Like it Hot # Hocus Pokemon # As Clear as Crystal # Same Old Song and Dance # Enlighten Up! # Will the Real Colonel Please Stand Up? # Wish Upon a Star Shape # Outrageous Fortunes # One Trick Phony! # I Politoed Ya So! # The Ice Cave # Beauty Is Skin Deep # Fangs for Nothin' # Great Bowls of Fire! # Better Eight Than Never # Why? Wynaut! # Just Add Water # Lapras of Luxury # Hatch Me if You Can # Entei at Your Own Risk # A Crowning Achievement # Here's Looking at You, Elekid! # You're a Star, Larvitar! # Address Unown! # Mother of All Battles # Pop Goes the Sneasel # A Claim to Flame! # Love, Pokémon Style # The One On! # The Ties That Bind # Can't Beat the Heat! # Playing With Fire # Johto Photo Finish # Gotta Catch Ya Later # Hoenn Alone Trivia: * This season takes place between Pokemon Chronicles (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) and Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). Gallery: Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Misty Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Brock Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Pikachu in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Togepi in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Togepi as Herself Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Jessie 300px-Carface.jpg|Carface as James 20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth as Himself Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Oliva Flaversham as Nurse Joy McDuff.png|MacDuff as Professor Elm Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Jasmine Steelix by xous54.png|Steelix as Himself Scooby Dum.jpg|Scooby Dum as Ritchie Zsa Zsa Labrador.jpg|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Cassidy Buster (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Buster as Butch Drake.jpg|Drake as Dr. Namba Mr. Ages in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mr. Ages as Pryce Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2224.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Eusine Pudge-1.jpg|Pudge as Egan Maggie.jpg|Maggie as Lily Ashachu.png|Ashachu as Himself P-a0fa6f7b-6611-4e40-9ecc-aa031c077ee1.jpg|Jeopardy Mouse as Claire Cassie-dragon-tales-31090938-634-474.jpg|Cassie as Alice Ord.jpg|Ord as Professor Telesu Ducky in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Ducky as Casey Walter W. Wolf in Hoodwinked.jpg|Wolf as Magikarp Salesman Yang-0.jpg|Yang as Jackson Astro Oak.jpeg|Astro as Gary Oak Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Macy Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz